


Three birds, one very clumsy stone

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive me if I suck, M/M, They're big and gay and I love them, Tord isn't actually there, he's just mentioned, post-The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: Tom gets a little memory of his past relationship, thankfully his boyfriends are ready to help him





	Three birds, one very clumsy stone

It's an average day of course, like the usual, Tom was sitting in his apartment, gulping down bottle of alcohol after bottle. It wouldn't be a big deal, had he not remembered one very specific thing

Tord

Their relationship to be exact. Not, that's not to say he hated it, no, in fact he absolutely loved the man, even with their jokeful bickering it was nice, until he left the first time. his feelings for him dulled after that, not really caring after he refused to answer any of his calls or ignore his texts. Then he came back. It was like a miracle, well, not to Tom at least. Even then he still didn't hate him. He felt that maybe with time they could become close again. Maybe he would want to be with him and the others, wishful thinking he supposes. 

His love for Tord shattered to pieces after he betrayed them, crushing him under a large heap of scrap metal and broken wood. HE even killed Jon! He kinda liked Jon. Saw him as a little brother who lived next door.

He couldn't recall what happened after that, but nightmares of him killing the man plagued his sleep. Why? Did he do it Was it fake? Was he just having a long nightmare? The answer to that last one was no, he wasn't.

So now here he sits, shaking and sobbing in a pathetic ball, his crying heard by the two men next door to him. Great, just what he wanted, his boyfriends seeing him cry. He looked up to the door just as he heard it slam open, two figures running towards him with a worried expression plastered on their faces. "Tom? The green figure spoke, gently sitting in front of him and placing his hands on his cheeks, gently lifting his head up to face him. Edd. He sniffled as he felt the other figure sit next to him, carefully wrapping his arms around his skinny frame. "What's wrong, love?" he asked sadly. Matt. Edd and Matt. No, he didn't want them to see him weak, he was supposed to protect them, damn it-

"Tom, you're safe, I promise" Edd said calmly, placing a gentle kiss on the man's forehead, tears still falling from his dark void eyes. Tom's breathing hitched as he shut his eyes, Matt gently stroking his hair to quite him down. Soon the blue clad male felt another pair of arms wrap around him, not needing to open his eyes to know who it was.

"We're here now, there's no need to cry" A soft voice rang out, Tom sniffling once again. You know, for being a bit dull, Matt was surprisingly good in situations like these. Tom let out a slight smile as the two pushed themselves closer against the smaller, running their hands on his back and through his hair, whispering calming words in his ears. It wasn't long until he fell asleep to those words, leaning onto the second tallest of the trio as he smiled. Edd gently pat his head, looking to Matt.

Sure, he would remember Tord the shit he pulled, but really, with Matt and Edd he could certainly overcome it.


End file.
